The present invention is directed to an arrangement for an air supply of a radial fan or the like comprising an air guide means disposed in the intake area of the fan.
There are numerous proposals in the prior art regarding how an airflow in fans is to be influenced by air baffles. German DE 32 09 060 shows an air baffle in the entry region of a radial fan that is distinguished in that its upper and lower edges of the baffle are formed of graduated curves that correspond to an Archimedean spiral, wherein the lower edge is shorter than the upper edge. This arrangement or structure is intended to suppress the creation of noise. An individual control cap is also disclosed in the ventilator of German DE 35 03 229.
German DE 32 17 852 shows an air flap arrangement composed of two air flaps which are coupled to one another by a guide rod and are for different air supply regions of a radial fan. An arrangement composed of two air flaps is also disclosed by German DE 34 48 259, and this arrangement has these two flaps arranged between the pressure chamber and an intake chamber of a ventilator. The air volume stream of the ventilator can be set via these flaps. Another arrangement composed of two air guide flaps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,300, which claims priority from German DE 37 01 995.
Given an air intake and discharge apparatus combination of German DE 40 04 519, three control flaps are provided, each of which can be respectively controlled by a thermostat. These control flaps are fashioned as lamellae directed transversely relative to the inflow direction of the air.
German Gebrauchsmuster 90 03 380 shows a device for climate control of a room. This device comprises an air movement means that has air guide lamellae pivotable in common within the discharge stream so that the discharge stream can be steered by movement of these air guide lamellae.
What all of these known arrangements have in common is that they essentially serve the purpose of guiding or, respectively, throttling the air stream. For some applications, by contrast, it is critical to maximize the intake flow for a fan. For example, this can be the case when it is a matter of circulating great quantities of air.